mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Hedgehog
"This is serious mysterious!" - Alfred's widely known catchphrase Alfred Hedgehog is the main protagonist of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Along with his best friends Camille and Milo, he works as an unofficial investigation team of Gnarly Woods. An intellegent young boy with a very sharp wit, Alfred is unbiased and compassionate to all living things. While he shows many interests, solving mysteries seems to be his most favorite! Alfred Hedgehog is voiced by Carolina Bartczak. Physical Appearence Alfred is a ten year old (possibly African Pygmy or brown-breasted) hedgehog standing at 160-170 centimeters tall. His skin/fur is brown with lighter brown coloring around his mouth. His nose is black. And like the others in his family, he has bright olive-drab green eyes and a cattish mouth. Alfred's hair is very spiked and dark brown, resembling a common worn anime style by males. Alfred's theme color is blue! His most common attire consists of a long sleeved white shirt under a blue T-shirt with dark blue sleeves. He also wears beige bermudas and blue and white tennis shoes. For bed Alfred wears a a blue long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. During winter, Alfred wears a yellow scarf with white edges and a few tassels, a shirt the color of his normal sleeves, with dark teal-blue sleeves and gloves with a single light blue stripe around each one, light blue jeans with pockets on the front, and black socks and his blue and white shoes. Alfred also owns an orange jacket with olive green lining, buttons, and inside coloring. Personality Alfred is very smart, perceptive, and agile for his age. Which is of course, is the very one thing that just about everybody in Gnarly Woods is aware of. He is normally calm and not the type to be easily scared, and it's very hard to upset or anger him. He is also very modest and isn't a show-off, or the type to gloat when he is correct. Though sometimes he may when it comes to proving Cynthia wrong, but usually its only because she refuses to listen... Due to his calming, trusting nature, everybody seems to love him! He is very friendly to others and is always willing to help as much as he possibly can. Even if its someone he doesn't necessarily like or find it easy to get along with. Alfred is great to his friends. They love him very much and he loves them. He always helps Milo calm down and tries to keep Camille in line when she gets angry or is in a hurry to just finish the case. He uses his smarts, ideas, and just a little bit of internet research to get the job done! It also helps that he is very realistic about everything and he refuses to believe in things that can't be logically explained, like ghosts and spirits. Alfred is also very serious with his scientific studies and research, which Camille explains as "Alfred being pedantic". While he shows many interest in all sorts of things, Alfred is most known for his love of science and mysteries! He owns many pieces of science equipment, as shown in the Hedgequarters. Ranging from Burners, Microscopes, and other objects to normally provide use in a case. But besides science and mystery solving, Alfred seems to have a major interest in sports! Oddly enough, Alfred shows tendencies of being quite a heavy sleeper. It could be explained that he doesn't get up too early, or maybe he goes to bed late but he just seems to value his sleeping time. Family *Ms. Hedgehog - Alfred's mother is a home-maker who loves to garden or help with events in her spare time. Alfred seems to take after her more-so then his father. *Mr. Hedgehog: A bee keeper who adores his family. Alfred sometimes sees his dad as someone he can't understand and compares him to an Alien. *Lily Hedgehog: Alfred's little sister and "part-time" detective/team member who idolizes her older brother. *Granny Hedgehog: Only appears in an old photo. *Grandfather: A mysterious figure Alfred has mentioned a few times. May have been the inspiration of Alfred becoming a detective. Relationships *'Lilly' - Alfred is very close to his little sister to a very protective level. The very moment he hears something is wrong he'll rush to her aid without second thought. Even if it means trying to open a locked door by throwing himself against it. However, he tries to be honest with her sometimes which ends with criticism from someone else. *'Camille - '''One of Alfred's best friends. He acts as the middle-man when her and Milo bicker and often is the one to tell her that they haven't solved the mystery as quickly as she would like. Despite his passive nature, it doesn't stop Camille from shouting at him anyway. He also is the one who often has to tell her to calm down. *'Milo - Alfred's other best friend, Milo and Alfred often spend time together in and out of mysteries. Alfred never seems to scold him whenever Milo spouts another odd theory or idea he's thought of, despite he himself not believing in any of it. He tries his best to calm Milo down when he's frightened. *'''Cynthia - Despite how annoying she can be to them, Alfred doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Cynthia. He also tells Camille and Milo that they just can't accuse her of things without any proof and will help when she seems to actually need help. Very rarely Alfred will show a "gloating" side towards her when she is proven wrong. *'Ricardo - '''Being a boy, Alfred doesn't seem to be that impressed by the snowshoe hare compared to the girls. He does seem to enjoy the performances he holds however. He is also the only person to be given an "on-screen" autograph from Ricardo too! Quotes ''"It's time for clue review!" Trivia and Notes *Alfred claims to know "Hedgehog Kung-fu" in the episode "A flash of Silver". *Alfred and his family are one of the few species in the series to have cat-like facial structure, A line connects the lip to the nose. *Despite Hedgehogs having sharp quills for protection, Alfred's hair is not sharp at all. In one episode he was hit on the head with a ball, but instead of it popping it hurt him! *It's possible that Alfred's name comes from "Alfred Hitchcock". *Alfred Hedgehog is left-handed. (Uncorfirmed, verification needed) *Alfred seems to know sign language, as shown in Casting Call. *Carolina Bartzcak once said this regarding her role as Alfred: "Doing Alfred was one of the most enjoyable experiences i have. It's so much fun to spend you day playing around with voices, and there isn't that much stress when compared to doing an actual tv show or film where people are waiting for you to get it right." Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-15h33m03s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h39m58s206.png ThumbnailCAIWOKMF.jpg|link=Alfred Hedgehog Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-11h57m56s177.png|link=Alfred Hedgehog For more images please view the Alfred Hedgehog (Gallery) page. Other thumb|300px|right|Tribute to Alfred Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Hedgehog Family